


Let's cross the lines we lost

by SoulLove



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, One Shot, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulLove/pseuds/SoulLove
Summary: An unexpected birthday gift may be the solution to problems in paradise.https://open.spotify.com/user/12146200518/playlist/0Kll0BFKuVSutsfgmsjUsy





	Let's cross the lines we lost

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been the secret project I have been trying to write since FOREVER but real life kept pulling me away from my computer haha
> 
> Some of you greedy and lovely readers asked me for an one shot (I'm not gonna write names because I'm afraid I will forget someone, but y'all know who you are), so I hope you like the way this turned out! Let me know over the comment section!

Turns out even fairy tales have their bumpy roads every now and then.

 

This was not what both of them were expecting after 5 years of marriage. Love was still there and they could feel it, but life started to take it’s toll. Fights out of thin air, short temper… Gwen absolutely hated herself everytime she exploded with Blake, but she couldn’t help it. Her usually calm and peaceful nature wore down with time.

 

It was always the same pattern: stress, fight, resentment, guilt. They’d make up shortly after, but it was not the same thing as before. She could tell Blake felt there was something different between them and she was afraid that he might leave. Deep down, she knew he would never, but that didn’t stop the seed of fear from germinating inside her heart.

 

She blamed their crazy schedule for that. Between the kids, their careers, his other business and her fashion line, finding time to be cozy together, dating and just being a couple was the hardest thing to find these days.

 

Oh, how she missed those carefree days along the Lake Texoma, when the kids were with their father and she and Blake had nothing better to do besides being naked all they long. It was when some of their best memories were made. Where he got down on one knee and asked for her hand in marriage, the way she always wanted. It was also near the shore where they tied the knot not 8 months later.

 

Now everything felt so distant, almost like if it happened with someone else. As if she was watching a movie about another couple she didn’t really know. She couldn’t let that happen. Not with Blake. Their love was something too great to fade into oblivion like this.  

 

Gwen mustered the courage to go back inside and face him after another one of their fights. He had just got back from his tour because it was his birthday week and they thought over something silly as where to go out to dinner. She felt so embarrassed remembering the harsh words they exchanged over something so easily fixable.

 

He was sitting on the couch of the office, with a glass of whiskey on his right hand, looking at nothing in particular, with his back facing the door. It was a hot summer night and they were all alone at their house. Despite his fun and “drunky” persona on camera, Blake barely drank anything stronger than wine around the house anymore. He didn’t like to set a bad example to the kids and said that he didn’t feel the need to numb his feelings like he used to do before he met her... except when he was frustrated with something. Which was clearly the case.

 

Step by step, trying hard not to make a noise, Gwen approached him, sliding his hands over his chest from behind him. He was startled at first, but she didn’t give up and hugged him, staying close to him until he let his guard down, putting his drink on the table next to him and placing both hands on top of her arms. They stayed like this, in silence, for a couple moments before she spoke.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry too.” It was almost a whisper. She kissed the back of his neck and he took a deep breath, at the same time he motioned her to go around the couch and sit with him. She did so and swung her legs on top of his,resting her head on his shoulder, still afraid to look him in the eye and see that the fire was lost.

 

“I don’t wanna keep doing this....” She started, all on one breath before she lost courage. He listened, but waited for her to keep talking. “I’ve been so on edge lately.... I hate when we fight, but I don’t know how not to…”

 

He kissed the top of her head, staying there one second longer to breathe her in, a move she always loved so much. It made her feel cherished, adored. “I hate it too.” He confessed and Gwen looked up, finally meeting his gaze. “Tell me how to fix it. Just say the word and I’ll do it, even if it is div-”

 

“No! Don’t even say it. Never.” She was quick to cut him. He let out a loud breath of relief and a smile crept up her lips. He didn’t want this to end any more than she did. “We just need to reconnect, that’s all. Lately we can’t speak two words to each other without fighting and it’s eating me alive…” She trailed off the sentence, holding back the tears. Even the thought of him leaving was too much for her to bare.

 

“We’ll make it work.” He asked, lifting her head to look into her eyes. “We always do, don’t we?” Gwen nodded avidly and the dimpled smile she loved so much appeared on his face. “I just don’t know how, but we will.”

 

“You…. you still love me, right?”

 

“With every fiber of my heart.” He quickly replied.

 

“Okay, then.” They kissed sweetly and softly like they haven’t done this in ages. “So, where do you want to eat?” She asked in a mocking tone, trying to lighten the weight of their fight from before.”

 

“Honestly, I want takeout and a glass of wine right here with my wife. You choose the order, I won’t complain.”

 

She decided to take advantage of the situation for a bit, to see how far he was willing to go. “Okay, two veggie burgers coming right up!”

 

Gwen knew how much Blake _hated_ vegan food. Her man liked his meat, and she would never ask him to go vegan for her. He opened his mouth to say something against the night’s menu, but at the same time he remembered his promise. She could almost _see_ the inner battle he was dealing with and, with a smile, she decided to put an end to his misery.

 

“I’m just messing with you, babe. I’ll order your favorite.”

 

“And now I love you even more.”

  


A bottle of Merlot later and she was feeling bolder than ever. She was never the one to be shy around Blake, quite the opposite: he always encouraged her to be her true self with him. But, for some reason, she never disclosed a fantasy of hers… until now.

 

Not that she was bored with marriage, but maybe the key to a happy, healthy relationship was spicing up things every now and then. His birthday was coming up, it would be the perfect opportunity to make this… _fetish_ of hers come alive. Blake was pretty buzzin too… it was now or never.

 

“I know something that could be good for us.” She blunted out before the liquid courage, also known as wine, wore off.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“A birthday gift… for both of us..” She was tomato red now, but nevertheless going forward with her idea.

 

“Okay… I’m listening.” He put down his empty glass and focused his attention on her.

 

“Do you promise to wait until I finish to say what you think?”

 

“I’m kinda scared now.” She rolled her eyes and he approached her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. “Shoot.”

 

“You know how I only kissed like 3 boys my entire life, right? That means I never had a casual, fun, _meeting in a club_ date or something like that. I really want to try that…” He started talking, confused as hell, saying that only _over his dead body_ they would open their marriage and she realized she was giving off the wrong impression. “Oh my God, that’s not what I meant! I meant it with you!”

 

“Okay, now you lost me.”

 

“What if we pretend we don’t know each other… go to a club and try to win over the other person? See if we still have it…”

 

“So.. I’d be cheating on you.. With you.”

 

“No Blake, for crying out loud!” Gwen replied, exasperated. This was not working out the way she expected.

 

She looked at him one more time, realizing this could go both ways.. She could either give up and see her marriage go into a complete wreck, like she always did. She could do nothing and lose hope on love completely, because if it didn’t work out with Blake, it wouldn’t work out with _anyone_. Or she could fight one more time. She could place one last card on the table, hoping he would meet her halfway. And that’s what she decided to do.

 

“It would be going back to the basics…. Think about it this way: remember how fun it was in the beginning?” She asked, seductively, throwing one leg over his lap and fully sitting on top of him. Out of instinct - or habit - Blake’s hands flew out to meet the sides of her tighs and she knew she still got it. Waving her hair to the side, she lowered her voice and met his gaze, trying to show him a little sneak peek of what he could have if he went on board. “Us sneaking out of parties to be alone, like two horny teenagers…. I really want to live this experience of meeting someone randomly in a bar, but I only wanna do it with you… Please?”

 

“We would be going to some club downtown… separately.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“There, we would meet and try to get somewhere with the other person.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“As ourselves or are we pretending to be someone else?”

 

“No, ourselves. I only want my cowboy.” She replied, honestly, and she could swear she saw a hint of a smile on his face.

 

“But we would be pretending that we don’t know anything about the other.”

 

“Just like the old days.”

 

Blake studied her for what it felt like an eternity. She was feeling restless and agitated, wondering if she had crossed the line. Maybe this whole idea was a mistake. But on the other hand… It would be so good pretending, just for one night, that they were back at being younger and free of all the bricks they were putting in between then. Every fight, every argument was slowly building a wall inside their marriage and soon it would be no room left.

 

She knew that, compared to Gavin, being married to Blake was a blessing. She didn’t have to worry about cheating and not even for a second she felt like they ran out of love. But both of them knew they could do so much more than this poor excuse for a relationship. They used to be the true definition of love and intimacy and there are albums and songs to prove it. It was time to get that feeling back.

 

“Alright… Let’s do it.” Blake finally said.

  
  


_You love Gwen, that’s why you’re doing this._ Blake repeated this words almost like a mantra while getting out of his truck to enter the club. Gwen had snuck out of the house to get ready somewhere else, probably at Jen’s, and they would meet here. Part of him felt really silly doing this. After all, he _already knew_ Gwen, he was in love with her, and for sure this whole thing would be a disaster, potentially wrecking everything. On his birthday, of all days.

 

He got closer to the bar and order his favorite drink, vodka and Sprite Zero, while checking around to see if he spotted Gwen. He was already finished with his first one and was halfway through his second when she spotted her on the other side of the bar. Alone, calmly sipping her beverage, occasionally looking over her shoulder, but overall she seemed completely fine and enjoying herself. She was wearing a gold sequin dress that sparkled along with the lights of the place, hugging her body in all the right places.

 

Blake took a moment to observe her wife at a distance, unaware she was being watched. The way her hips swayed following the beat, how she touched her hair in a subconscious way, something she did mostly on stage while performing. That meant she was in her element and feeling empowered. Only then, he realized himself was feeling much like on their first dates. The excitement of knowing he was about to go out with no other than Gwen Stefani. Knowing that she was 100% on board this new and unknown adventure, feeling anxious and scared and excited, just like he was.

 

Most of all, he realized how much he was missing those feelings. For that alone he wanted to go and kiss his wife already, take her home and worship her like she should be worshiped. But that would ruin the play. And now that he finally understood her intentions, he would go all the way.

 

So he finished his drink on one sip and started to walk in her direction, but before he get to her, some other dude made his way to her first. She looked flattered by the move listening and answering his questions, even giggling a few times, but politely declined. Blake wasn’t the jealous type. With Gwen, he learned to feel safe in a relationship. He didn’t fear losing her to someone else, because they both knew, first hand, how painful it was to be cheated on.

 

But seeing her talking to a stranger in a nightclub made his blood boil inside his veins, even after she sent the guy away. A primitive sensation of possession took over him, raising the stakes of this night even higher. Because now he knew what could happen if he didn’t play his part on her fantasy.

 

He got to the bar right beside her, and at the same time she straightened her back because she knew what was about to happen. He took his time, though, using this opportunity to be a better version of what _really_ happened almost eight years ago. Him coming onto her too strong, needy and desperate. It was actually a miracle that she didn’t send him packing back then.

 

As if the DJ knew what was about to happen, it started playing _Hotline Bling_ at full volume in the club. The song was still pretty famous, and he smiled to himself because it was the perfect way to break the ice.

 

He ordered another drink, and  while waiting, he turned to her, who was trying so hard to keep her chill on.

 

“Did you know this song is about a booty call?” Blake asked and Gwen turned around to face him, intrigued, nodding her head “yes” to answer his question. “Yeah, I had no idea. But apparently, it is.”

 

“You’re not from around here, are you?” She asked, pointing with her chin to his clothes.

 

“Oklahoma, born and raised.”

 

“You must miss your roots being here in LA.” It wasn’t a question. Blake looked at her, trying to figure out if it was stage Gwen or real Gwen saying that. “I mean, I know I would.”

 

He decided to play it safe, in case it was really her wife making that statement. “Not as much as I used to. I found a life for myself in California.”

 

The smile she gave back indicated that he made the right call. “I’m glad.”

 

“I’m Blake, by the way.”

 

“Gwen.” She nodded in response.

 

She looked at the dance floor, biting her lips, but shook her head and took a sip of her instead of saying something. He was quick to notice that, and hoping she wouldn’t say no, he took the drink gently out of her hand, replacing the glass with his own hand, pulling her to the center of the room with a devilish smile.

 

The beat had changed now, it was more hypnotic, with a song he didn’t know, but wasn’t too surprised about that. Instead, he focused on the beautiful woman dancing next to him. Blake was terrible at this and they both knew it, and that was part of the reason Gwen didn’t say anything about dancing. But she love dancing, swaying her hips and getting lost inside the beat, something he rarely sees nowadays.

 

Since today was a night for fantasies and hell, it was his birthday, he decided to treat himself with that vision of heaven.

 

She took the opportunity and took the most of it, really making an effort to drive Blake insane in the middle of this crowded club. Part of her needed to see that she still had that kind of power over him, but pretty soon she realized she had nothing to be afraid of. He was still was whipped as day one.

 

“I assumed you didn’t like dancing.” She whispered in his ear, over the loud music, using the noise as an excuse to get their bodies closer.

 

“A stunning woman was talking to me but making googly eyes at the dance floor… It was either come along or lose her.” She laughed, putting her hands over his chest. “But I’m happy I did it, because I wouldn’t wanna miss this for the world.”

 

“So I’m stunning?” She teased.

 

“Dear, there is not a single person in this room not mesmerized by you. I’d be a fool to waste this moment.”

 

“You’re always this bluntly honest?”

 

“Only when it’s worth it.”

 

The night progressed and they danced without stopping, every moment more drawn to each other. Blake couldn’t tell if it was the familiarity with Gwen’s body, or the heated looks they were exchanging, but before he knew it, his hands were all over her, feeling the silky smooth skin underneath the palms of his hands.

 

She took a deep breath, leaning in to the feeling of his hands over her body and reciprocating at the same level, resting her hands behind his neck. As if in slow motion, she pulled him closer and kissed him.

 

It was like adding gasoline to a fire. The world suddenly stopped moving and they became completely unaware of their surroundings. They couldn’t care less about other people; it was only them, and now.

 

Without even seeing straight, Blake motioned them until they hit a dark corner of the club. He needed a wall he could use for support because he was planning on driving her insane. The act was pretty much gone now; there was no way they could fake that type of explosion.

 

“Let’s get out of here, I need you....” Blake whispered on her ear while kissing her neck.

 

“No.”

 

“No?” He suddenly stopped and looked on her eyes, confused.

 

“Let’s do it here. We never did that.” Her mischevious smile was powerful enough to evoke wars; Blake’s crippling power of will represented absolutely no threat.

 

“Feeling adventurous, are we?” It was his turn to tease, with his hands slowly making their way up underneath her dress.

 

“Consider this as your birthday gift.” She replied at the same time his hands reached her hips… and didn’t found an underwear. Blake widened his eyes in surprise, but quickly closed them and moaned. This woman wasn’t real. And she was all his.

 

“Oh my God. I love you.”

 

Blake shielded Gwen’s body with his own, moving them both closer to the DJ booth, where they had more privacy behind the speakers, so nobody could enjoy the little show she was putting on for him. Taking advantage of the situation, he started making his way to her center using his fingers, penetrating her one at a time. She gasped and grabbed his shoulders, using one of the speakers’ handlers as leverage with her foot.

 

Blake was an expert using his fingers, working her until she was out of breath with a blurry vision. Although she could scream and nobody would hear her, she chose to bit her lip and throw her head back, lost in pleasure. In a matter of minutes, she was seeing stars, the only sound getting out of her mouth was his name in a prayer.

 

This was insane, dangerous, and _oh, so_ good. Never in a million years he would have guessed that a night like this was all they needed to reconnect, but damn it, Gwen was right. The butterflies in his stomach, the ones he hadn’t felt in so long, were back in full force seeing having an orgasm in the middle of a packed nightclub.

 

Blake moved like a mad man, unbuttoning his belt and opening his pants while she recovered her breath. He was more than ready, with his cock pulsating with desire for the woman he loved, the one crazy enough to suggest a night like this. The one smart enough to realize first it was all they needed.

 

With everything they had gone through, he didn’t think he could love her any more than he already did. She was the one and that was a given, but exploring this careless, fun side of her was something he didn’t quite expect. Having animalistic rough sex in a room full of people was certain not the behavior people would see coming from two married people of five years. But with Gwen, it made sense. Fuck, they _needed_ it. Just like everything else with them, it was more than meets the eye.

 

How crazy it was the feeling of being inside her, a rush of emotions as if it was the first time. The way her pussy hugged his dick just the perfect amount, like two puzzle pieces made for each other. He squeezed her inside his arms, wanting to stop the clock and be allowed to go full insane with her.

 

He pounded his way into her, never worrying about speed or rhythm, only trying to kill that thirst he felt. She met his need and raised it further, locking her legs on his waist. He knew  he was going too rough with her and that tomorrow she would be feeling sore, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. She didn’t seem to mind, either. In fact, she buried her face on his neck so she could moan right on his earlobe.

 

Blake could feel his orgasm near and made room between them to throw his fingers into the mix, which almost made Gwen fall off his lap. She started shivering and shut her eyes, with a expression of tension quickly replaced with pure bliss, as she reached climax on his arms. Soon after, he let out his own release, pinning her to the wall.

 

After a couple minutes, they suddenly became aware of their surroundings, the loud music coming back to them and hitting them like a brick. But that didn’t faze away the aftersex glow, both of them giggling like children after doing something bad. He helped her adjusting her dress and placed a final kiss on the top of her head, ready to go home and be with the wife he adored. She smiled with the gestured and put her hand on top of his heart, feeling its beats, still high from the excitement and the activity.

 

She felt safe, loved, reconnected.

 

“Happy birthday, cowboy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
